Zodiacal Hogwarts
by Saralynne-Potter
Summary: Rating for future chapters. Two unwilling Death Eaters meet. What will ensue?
1. Wiccan Works

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters all though I wish I owned Draco. All other characters you do not know are mine.  
  
1 Zodiacal Hogwarts  
  
Scorp whirled round, in an everspinning circle. All the objects in her room were levitating at least 5 feet above the floor. She grinned. Her powers of telekinesis were growing.  
  
"Scorp!" yelled her older sister, Capri. "You know what Mother has said about your powers!" Scorp rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pisce can shove it," Scorp muttered. "So can Sagit." Sagit was her older brother. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the past 4 years, Scorp had gone to the Bruright School for Wiccans.  
  
"Scorp, if Peter sees you doing magic…" Capri's voice trailed off. Capri was 18 years old, had chestnut colored hair, bright blue eyes and a perfect figure. She took after their mother in looks. Sagit was 16, had black hair, brown eyes and a surfer's body. He took after their father. Scorp, however, would be 15 on the 31st of October. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes, and a figure to rival her sisters.  
  
"Capri, honey, couldn't you just leave your sister alone?" Pisce, their mother, called. Scorp stuck her tongue out at her sister and slammed the door in her face. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Thinking it was Capri again, Scorp pulled the door open, while her desk and bed were levitating behind her. Peter was standing in her doorway. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What d'you want?" she snapped. Silently, he handed her a letter. She glanced at it, then slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Echolalia! Come down here!" she called, still looking at the letter. A black kitten jumped from the top of her wardrobe and landed on her bed, which was still floating. Scorp made a motion with her hand and the bed landed lightly on the floor. She sat on the bed and opened the letter. She snorted in disgust. It was another letter from Bruright. Scorp concentrated on the letter and it burst into flames. Smiling, she skipped down the stairs, with Echolalia at her heels.  
  
"Any letters for me?" she asked her step-father, Peter. He shook his head, then glanced around.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.  
  
"Why would I want to talk to a muggle like you?" she snapped. He dragged her to an empty room.  
  
"Because I am not a Muggle," he laughed. Slowly, he began to change. His hair disappeared, and his eyes turned red.  
  
"L-Lord Voldemort!" Scorp squeaked. He laughed again. His laugh was shrill and cold.  
  
"You are smart, child," he whispered. "You can also use magic without a wand."  
  
"Of c-c-course I c-c-can!" she stuttered. "I've been attending a Wicca School." His eyes glinted.  
  
"Give me you arm child!" he snapped. She shook her head. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pushed his wand to her left forearm. A Dark Mark appeared.  
  
"You are one of my lot now," Voldemort said. And with that, he turned back into Peter and walked off. 


	2. Death Eater Talks

Disclaimer: as for chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
I sat in the Great Hall, fiddling with the bandage on my left forearm. I'd told my friends it was a Dragon burn. My world had been turned upside down on that fateful night of the 31st of August. The Dark Lord had caught me sneaking around the Death Eaters meeting place, and had pressed his wand to my left arm.  
  
"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore called. Everyone fell silent, except for Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood. I suppose that because it's Potter they can get away with it.  
  
"We have reports that Voldemort is making moves to corrupt students at Hogwarts in an attempt to overthrow me so he can have total rule." Dumbledore stated bluntly. "Your Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is the most recently corrupted person." I shook my head and stood up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir," I stated clearly. Dumbledore glanced at me in that x-ray way he has.  
  
"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" he said calmly. I swallowed and flicked some of my blond hair out of my eyes. (A/N I sooooo luv that hair and those eyes!)  
  
"Sir, I believe you may be wrong in that fact," I forced out. "Fudge is NOT the most recently initiated." Potter stood up.  
  
"How would you know this, Malfoy?" he called. "Unless of course you are a Death Eater yourself?" I got mad. I flung out my left arm and Potter flew back.  
  
"My father is a Death Eater, my mother is a Death Eater, my Uncle is a Death Eater," I ranted. "So does that automatically make me a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes it does Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said furiously. "Voldemort usually prefers children who know, who have grown up under his rule." I snorted.  
  
"Well excuse me!" I shouted. I stormed out of the Great Hall, and promptly ran into a new girl.  
  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy," she hissed. I noticed her eyes had a dark tinge in the whites.  
  
"You're an unwilling Eater," I whispered. She looked at me surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are Scorp Zodiac."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I, as you already may know, am Draco Malfoy. I am considered a bad boy by Potter and therefore by Dumbledore." I grinned. She grinned back.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin. I suppose you are too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great!" She grabbed my arm, and it felt like electricity went through me.  
  
"You're a Wiccan."  
  
"You can tell?"  
  
"Malfoy habit."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to the dorm. I don't think I want to show my face."  
  
"I thought Malfoy's were brave."  
  
"You call being a Death Eater being brave? My family is known for following Dark Lords."  
  
"That doesn't make you a coward. You put up with the pain, and the torment your friends and family put you through."  
  
"So do you."  
  
" I'm different. Voldemort posed as my step-father just to get me as a Death Eater. He killed the rest of my family straight after he made me one."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be."  
  
"I am."  
  
"What would Potter say if his own cousin walked in there holding hands with his enemy?"  
  
"You're his cousin?"  
  
"Half."  
  
"You want to hold my hand?"  
  
" I think you're cute."  
  
"I think you're insane."  
  
"If watching your family die doesn't make you insane, then what does?"  
  
"Good point, well made."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are we going to carry out your plan?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She grabbed my hand and squeezed. Together, we walked into the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the cliffhanger ending, thought I'd make ya wait ;) 


End file.
